


The Challenges of Change

by Varewulf



Series: SE.RA.PH. At Peace [3]
Category: Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, let Nero fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Nero Claudius, fifth Emperor of Rome, and first Emperor of New Rome, reflects on how her life has changed since coming to SE.RA.PH., and whether her choices have been the correct ones.Featuring Tamamo and Hakuno. While this is part of the same setting as the "What if Salter was in Extella" fics, she is only mentioned in this one.





	The Challenges of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything. Just not had the motivation or focus. This one has been sitting in my drafts folder for a while, and I finally managed to finish it.
> 
> I wanted to try to write from Nero's POV for once. I realised I hadn't done that yet. Not completely sure I nailed her personality. As usual when I try to write upbeat, self-confident characters, I tend to go against type, and tap into their darker, less secure side. Just a quirk of mine, it seems. Part of why I've put off writing from Nero's POV for so long is that I wasn't sure I could put myself in her mindset. Still not sure, but I am pretty happy with the story considering everything going on right now.

Nero Claudius, fifth emperor of Rome, and first emperor of New Rome, was alone in the throne room. Not necessarily an unusual thing, but all she was doing was pondering.

SE.RA.PH.'s simulation of a better Earth included weather patterns, and today the skies were as gloomy as the emperor's mood.

In spite of appearances, even Nero struggled with self-reflection and self-doubt at times. But it wasn't proper for a ruler to display that to her beloved subjects. Yet when she found herself alone, with nothing to keep her occupied, such concerns could come creeping up on her. It didn't help that her migraine felt particularly bad today.

Of course she was used to it. One could become used to anything, and her strength of will and perseverance was second to none. It had basically become part of her personality. But some days it would flare up like this, and she couldn't help but wonder if the gods were playing a cruel trick on her. In life there had been no cure for it. Simon Magus had tried, as he was one of the few people Nero had not been able to fool in the least. Maybe if her pride hadn't been so strong, she would have been more willing to go along with his wilder suggestions.

And as a Heroic Spirit one couldn't really change one's fundamental nature. They still made their own choices, but what they were given stayed with them. Nero could no more change her condition, than Elizabeth could enhance her bosom. Altera was the first exception. A Heroic Spirit who could grow and mature. She had already gotten a little taller since they first found her. One day she would surely become the lady she had been, and hopefully her mind would be more at ease than her old self had been. But would she grow old? Or merely grow up? They had no way of knowing until it happened.

Nero regarded her ring. Perhaps it was possible to change herself. Altera's circumstances had been unique and exceptional. They couldn't be replicated, because no one else was like her in the first place. Nero didn't quite understand _exactly_ what the Titan Altera had been, but she had been no mere Heroic Spirit. Yet... what if the Regalia held the power to change someone's very nature? Its power was supposed to be on par with that accursed star. Maybe she could 'fix' herself. Remove this 'trait'. The danger was incredibly high, though. She had no idea what it was that needed 'fixing', not precisely. Could she trust the Moon Cell to understand enough about her physiology to simply make a wish to it?

A deep sigh escaped her. Her mind was drifting. She knew she was just trying to not think about what was really bothering her. Whether her recent actions were justified.

She was deeply devoted to her Master. No one loved her more than Nero did, no matter what that fox might say. Nero loved all of her people, but this was different. She would do anything for her Praetor, even lay down her life. No request would be too much. If asked in earnest, she would even... but she didn't want to think about that.

Yet she had taken in another woman. Which was not necessarily bad on its own. Her Praetor also had Caster, after all. Nothing said any of them couldn't have more lovers. History was rife with rulers possessing harems. But in her darker moods, like when her migraine really insisted on making sure she knew it was still there, she would start to doubt herself and her motives.

Did she genuinely care about, and want Artoria? Or did she just want to get back at her Praetor for keeping the fox? Had she wanted to be told 'no' when she brought the dark Saber home? Had she wanted to make her Praetor jealous? Was she that petty? On any other day she might have scoffed at the mere notion of questioning herself like this, but right now she was in silent agony, and felt very, very alone.

"Saber-san?"

... On the other hand, maybe being alone in silence wasn't such a bad thing.

"Ah, there you are," said a certain aforementioned fox who was entering the room, clad in her usual blue garb.

"Go away, Caster," Nero said. "I am in no mood for your games today."

Tamamo stopped for a moment, but then continued approaching rather than complying with Nero's wish. "I am not here for games, Saber-san. I merely came to let you know that Altera is waiting for you. She's looking forward to your lesson, as always," she said, sounding far more patient than Nero felt.

"Oh... umu." Nero got up from the throne. She had taken it upon herself to assist in young Altera's education, and they were supposed to have a lesson that day. She had simply forgotten momentarily. "I shall go to her at once."

Tamamo gave Nero a curious look. "Are you alright, Saber-san?" she asked.

Nero straightened up properly. Even with her golden heels, she was not quite as tall as the fox woman. Though what she lacked in stature, she more than made up for in presence. "Umu! Of course I am," she boasted. She certainly had no desire to show any weakness in front of her rival.

Tamamo didn't look entirely convinced. "We may have our quarrels, but you can be honest with me, you know," she offered. "We serve the same Master, after all."

Nero paused. Why was Tamamo suddenly acting so reasonable? Another trick? "What makes you think I'm not being honest?"

"Well, on top of being a top-class Caster, I am also a diviner, fu fu fu," Tamamo said with a light laugh. Her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"I already said I'm not in the mood for your games," Nero said dismissively, and started walking out of the room.

"Ah, please wait, Saber-san," Tamamo said. "We've known each other for a long time now. I am able to tell some things just by looking at you." Nero wasn't stopping. "It's your migraine, isn't it?"

At that, Nero stopped. "What do you care?" she asked, annoyed.

"Perhaps I don't," Tamamo said. "But our Husband would. I can ease the pain. No tricks, I swear on our Master's honour."

It was true they'd known each other for a while now, and had both learned to read each other to an extent. As much as it irked Nero, she could tell the fox was being sincere. Her pride still wanted her to refuse the aid, but the pain was bad enough today that she would stoop to nearly anything for some relief. Maybe dunking her head in a bucket of ice water was a safer option, but...

She turned around to face Tamamo. "Umu... go ahead," she said.

Tamamo smiled as she stepped closer. She put her hand on Nero's forehead, while Nero suppressed the urge to slap it away. With a few muttered words from the fox, Nero could feel the pain receding immediately. It wasn't completely gone, it never was, but it was back to its usual level. What she was used to dealing with.

"Umu," the word escaped Nero almost like a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tamamo replied. "Our Husband is sad when you suffer, and I don't want that."

Nero huffed. "So that's your angle here," she said accusingly.

"Perhaps," Tamamo said. "I could tell you're really tense, though. Anything on your mind?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Nero couldn't help wonder if the fox actually knew something.

And she still wasn't sure if the concern was genuine. Common wisdom held that you shouldn't ask questions you didn't want an answer to. It was also said that you shouldn't ask questions you didn't already know the answer to. It was doubtful those two cancelled each other out, but she would ask anyway. Might as well clear the subject up between them.

"Caster." Nero looked her directly in the eyes. "Do you think it was wrong of me to take in Saber Alter?"

Tamamo met Nero's gaze. "Yes," she answered. Straightforward. "But you knew that. Is your guilty conscience is weighing you down?" Her tone was not as taunting as Nero expected.

"Of course not," Nero said, putting her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to make sure of where you stand."

Tamamo raised an eyebrow in a knowing manner, which nearly made Nero's anger flare. She should have known better than to bring it up in the first place, so she turned back towards the room's exit.

"But since I'm feeling gracious," Tamamo spoke up. "I don't believe our Husband feels that way. While I believe in monogamy, our current situation has forced me to consider certain things. And my conclusion is that our Husband, in all her glory and magnificence, loves us both without reservation." That can't have been easy to admit. "So I may not understand why you would ever want anything more, but I shall adhere to her will. If she doesn't think you love her any less, then I shan't oppose her."

"Caster..." Nero half-turned to look at her. That was far more than she could have ever expected, and a sense of gratitude grew inside her.

"Well, then!" Tamamo's tone suddenly became very chirpy. "I would say my actions have proven that I am the bigger person of the two of us." Her tail wagged, and ears twitched. "It's been a pleasure, Saber-san, fu fu fu~"

"Why you little!" Nero growled as Tamamo merrily bounced away. _That scheming vixen! She's always so competitive. I really should have known better_.

* * *

Young Altera had eagerly listened as Nero told her stories of the wonders of nature, as she had herself been taught once upon a time. They had even gone on an outing, and watched birds together. The girl was always a light of hope in Nero's eyes. They would do better by her this time. They'd show her the beauty of existence. She was sure of it. Altera's curiosity, and the sense of wonder she expressed at every little marvel, helped Nero hold on to that hope.

And she was reluctantly grateful to Tamamo for easing her migraine. Her scheming aside, the fox had actually helped. Nero would have been able to manage regardless, but not all suffering built character. Sometimes suffering was just suffering. And having that removed let her enjoy her time with Altera even more. She had to be grateful for that, no matter who was responsible.

It was strange. Since becoming a Heroic Spirit, she had never expected to become someone's mentor or tutor. She had expected an existence of eternal conflict. Yet here they were. Peace reigned. There would surely come a time when she'd have to pick up the sword again, but for now she could focus on the things that mattered more. Her empire. Her people. Altera.

Maybe even stranger was that Nero thought of herself almost like the girl's mother. Strange to her, at least. She had never really imagined herself as a parent before. Of course at some point in her life she would have had to have scions to her throne, but she couldn't personally remember that part of her natural life. Reading about what she had turned into, and how history remembered her, hadn't been a pleasant experience. That part of her hadn't been captured when she became a Heroic Spirit. But she would do better this time. Not just by Altera, but by herself as well.

Yet what mattered to her the most was currently sitting in a chair reviewing paperwork. Diligent as always. Stylishly clad in a dark grey suit, though the red tie had been undone, and discarded to the side.

Nero regarded her ring once more. The proof of their bond, and union. "Praetor," she called out as she stepped into the room.

"Hm?" Hakuno turned in her chair. "Ah, Saber." Her kind smile made Nero's heart skip a beat. "Is something up?"

Nero wordlessly headed over as Hakuno got up from the chair. Then the Emperor pressed against her Praetor, lightly grabbing onto her suit's jacket.

"Saber?" Hakuno sounded a little puzzled.

Nero leaned her head against Hakuno's chest. It was much more modest than her own, but it was still soft and warm, and the heartbeat heard inside was a soothing melody. "Praetor. I require you to praise me," she declared.

After a moment Nero could feel her wife's arms embrace her. "Did something happen?" Hakuno's gentle voice asked.

"Umu. I just came back from an outing with Altera," Nero said, ignoring the intent of the question.

Hakuno started stroking Nero's hair. "Good girl. You're doing a great job with her," she said.

"Umu."

"She's always talking about you, and how she can't wait for your next lesson."

"Umu."

"You're a good mother to her."

Nero was starting to blush now. "U-umu."

"Hm... anything else on your mind?" Hakuno prodded.

"Uh... n-no, of course not," Nero said. She could face down an entire army all on her own, but she couldn't yet find the courage to ask her Praetor the same thing she had asked the fox.

A joyful giggle escaped Hakuno. "Oh, my sweet Nero-chan~"

"Ch-chan?!" Nero leaned back as far as she could without breaking the embrace, and gave Hakuno a look of disbelief. No one had ever called her anything like that before. It shocked her even more than her true name being used so casually.

"Well, you're so small and cute," Hakuno teased, and patted Nero's head some more.

Nero felt quite flushed. "D-don't you ever think about what you do to me?" she asked quietly, looking back down.

Hakuno gently tilted Nero's head back again, and kissed her forehead. "Oh, all the time."

"You're terrible for my heart," Nero said while her wife kept giggling. It felt like the heart in question was about to pound its way out of her chest.

But she wouldn't have it any other way. The two of them had come a long way since this all started. From sleeping on a table, to possessing a palace. From complete strangers, to close lovers. They had won out against all odds. And her Master had gone from a timid creature unsure of everything, to this self-assured, strong-willed woman who teased her so mercilessly.

Actually, she had always had a strong will. That had been there from the very start, even when she had had nothing else. Was it any wonder that Nero's heart had been drawn to her so strongly? That was one fate the Emperor would never defy.

Though right now she was being laughed at. "Okay, that's does it!" Nero said. Before Hakuno could react in any way, Nero reached down, grabbed her Praetor's hips, and lifted her onto the desk. Knocking several things off of it in the process.

Hakuno made a very satisfying squeak. "N-Nero, what are you doing?" Now she was the one who sounded flustered.

"Teaching you a lesson," Nero said while pulling at Hakuno's clothes.

"The door is still open," Hakuno said while squirming.

"I care not."

Actually, Nero did care. It wasn't like she particularly wanted to be caught in the act, but certain things took precedence at the moment. This type of tutoring was also important. The cute sounds Hakuno were making were testament to that. So they could forget all their worries for a while. There was time for those later.


End file.
